Change
by Chibi Ruka
Summary: Tenchi has known the girls for a year, and now he has to choose one of them! --Edited and Expanded--
1. Prelude

Chapter One: Prelude  
  
Tenchi breathed in the fresh autumn air as he walked up the stairs leading to the Masaki shrine. The sunlight filtered through the orange, yellow, and red leaves of the trees lining the granite stairway. It was about 6 a.m. and everything was still peaceful. He looked behind him at the lake, which sparkled with the early-morning sunlight. Today was going to be a beautiful day.  
  
"HIYAA!"  
  
"AUGHH!" Tenchi shouted as he barely blocked his grandfather's bokken with his bamboo broomstick. "Grandpa! What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" the boy exclaimed as his grandfather removed his bokken from Tenchi's broomstick, laughing.  
  
"You must always be prepared for an attack, Tenchi," he warned, still chuckling. Tenchi harrumphed and continued walking up the stairs beside the older man. Katsuhito gazed up at the sky, which was loosing the pink and purple tints of sunrise and beginning to turn blue. He seemed lost in his thoughts, until he looked at Tenchi. "It was a day much like today, wasn't it?" he asked.  
  
"What was?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"The day you freed Ryoko from her cave," the old man replied. Tenchi looked slightly confused.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," he replied, wondering why his grandfather had brought this up. Katsuhito continued gazing at the sky as he began speaking again.  
  
"In fact, it was exactly a year ago today that you freed Ryoko from the cave," he said. Tenchi was dumbfounded.  
  
"What are you saying, Grandpa?" he asked, not liking where the conversation was heading. The old man laughed.  
  
"Tenchi, you have known these girls for a year now. Your father and I have been discussing this for a while now, and we think it is time that you choose one of them," Katsuhito said.  
  
"WHAT?! Why?" Tenchi shouted, nearly dropping his broom. Katsuhito looked at him and took his glasses off, wiping them with the front of his shrine robe. He replaced them before speaking again.  
  
"The fighting will continue as long as you continue to hold out, Tenchi. The girls need to know who you have chosen." He paused. "Besides, your father wants a grandson. I would like a great-grandchild. For the good of the girls, and for the good of me and your father, you should choose one of them," he said.  
  
Tenchi rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I don't want to hurt any of them, Grandpa. If I choose Ayeka, Ryoko will get hurt, and if I choose Ryoko, Ayeka will get hurt. I'm not even sure how Mihoshi and Washu really feel about me, and I love them all!"  
  
"I understand your difficulty in deciding, Tenchi, but you need to decide. Ayeka and Ryoko are getting anxious. Ayeka won't stay forever if you don't choose." Tenchi nodded. "Tenchi, perhaps you need some time to decide. Take the day to re-acquaint yourself with the girls. When you are ready, you can tell everyone what you have decided." He paused in contemplation for a moment. "It will be difficult to spend time with the girls today if you have to do your chores. Take the day off. I will handle it," he said, holding his hand out for the broom. Tenchi handed it to the older man.  
  
"Thank you, Grandpa," he said. Katsuhito nodded and started back up the stairs. Tenchi slowly started back down the stairs, putting his arms behind his head. He didn't believe grandpa was forcing him to choose one of the girls. He did have to admit that they deserved a decision.  
  
Ryoko was so love-sick, and ever since she assimilated with Zero, she had been expressing herself more often. Ayeka was always so kind to him, and he had to admit that she was pretty. Mihoshi was a ditz, but she was fun to be around. He always liked Washu. She was so cheerful, brilliant, and all- around, a wonderful person. He thought it was a good point that she could cook, unlike Ayeka and Ryoko.  
  
He got to the house just as Sasami was calling everyone to breakfast. Tenchi smiled. He didn't consider her a love interest, and fortunately, she had decided that her relationship with him was more sisterly. He gave her a hug on his way to the table. "Do you want me to see if Washu wants to eat?" he asked.  
  
"Hai! Thank you, Tenchi," the little princess said enthusiastically.  
  
Tenchi smiled and headed toward the closet that served as Washu's lab. Well, it wasn't really the closet, Washu used the door as a portal to her sub-space laboratory that really spanned five entire planets. Sometimes he had to wonder what the heck she did with all that space.  
  
He knocked on the door, hoping Washu wasn't sleeping or something. He was relieved when she called for him to come in. "Breakfast is ready, Little Washu," he said.  
  
"Oh, good! Boy am I starved!" She exclaimed, stretching before hopping off her floating cushion. "It sure takes a lot out of you when you're the greatest scientific genius in the universe!" she exclaimed as she followed Tenchi out of the lab. Tenchi laughed.  
  
When they got to the table, everyone was there, waiting for them. They all exchanged their good mornings before they began eating. Everyone was talking about this and that, but Tenchi wasn't paying attention. He was still thinking about how he was going to have to choose one of them. He had known this time would come eventually, he just hadn't known it would be so soon. He was hoping he would have more time to think it through. This was a decision that would stay with him for the rest of his life. He looked around the table, eyes resting on each of the girls. Ayeka and Ryoko fighting over the last piece of sausage, Sasami giggling at Ryo-ohki as she devoured her carrot, Mihoshi looking uncertainly from Ryoko to Ayeka, and Washu, who was sitting back and taking it all in. How could he possibly decide on only one of them? He loved them all!  
  
"Isn't that right, Tenchi-sama?" Ayeka questioned, jarring him from his thoughts. He looked at the princess uncertainly. He didn't want to agree with her, especially if it was something bad about Ryoko, and he didn't want to disagree with her and make her angry at him. He spotted his escape when he noticed Sasami clearing the table.  
  
"I've got to help Sasami with the dishes!" he announced, jumping to his feet and gathering dishes. Ayeka fumed as Ryoko laughed at her. Tenchi sighed in relief when he managed to retreat to the kitchen. He put the dishes in the sink with the pile Sasami had already put there. "Need some help?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes, thank you, Tenchi-niichan!" Sasami exclaimed with a smile as Tenchi turned on the water and started washing dishes.  
  
He thought for a moment as he washed the dishes, handing the clean ones to Sasami to be dried. "It really was a beautiful morning today, wasn't it?" he asked.  
  
"Mm-hm!" the little princess agreed with a decisive nod. "The sunrise was very pretty," she told him. "I like getting up early so I can see it," she explained.  
  
"Well, I'm usually up because I have to be," Tenchi laughed, "but the mornings here are really something else. It's nice to see the reflection of the sunrise in the lake, and to hear the birds waking up," he said.  
  
Sasami nodded again. "Sometimes Ryoko-neechan is up early and she lets me sit on the roof with her and Ryo-chan," she told him. "There's such a wonderful view from up there!"  
  
"I bet," Tenchi agreed. "Does Ryo-ohki-chan sit on your head or on your lap?" he asked.  
  
"Both!" the girl exclaimed. "She likes to sit with Ryoko-neechan too," she said.  
  
When they had finished the dishes, Tenchi looked at her. "How would you like to spend some time with me this morning, Sasami-chan?" he asked. Sasami's pink eyes widdened.  
  
"I would love that so much, Tenchi-niichan!" she exclaimed. Tenchi chuckled and ruffled the girl's hair as they headed outside. The sun had climbed higher in the sky, but it was still fairly cool out, and there was dew on the grass, and steam rising from the surface of the lake.  
  
"What should we do?" he asked.  
  
Sasami thought for a minute, then her face brightened and she took Tenchi's hand. They ran across the yard, around the lake, and to Funaho. Sasami sat down on the ground and leaned against the giant Juraian tree, panting and gasping. Tenchi collapsed beside her, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Wow, Sasami, you sure run fast," Tenchi said after he caught his breath enough to speak. Sasami giggled.  
  
***  
  
As soon as Tenchi and Sasami went to do the dishes, Ayeka and Ryoko bolted for the living room, each trying to get to the T.V. before the other. Ayeka wanted to watch her soaps, while Ryoko found them completely revolting and would watch anything but that, with the one exception of Mihoshi's cartoons.  
  
Ryoko got the head start, but Ayeka was hot on her heels in pursuit. Ayeka sped up until she was beside the space pirate, then threw her shoulder into Ryoko. The cyan-haired woman fell to the ground with a grunt while Ayeka laughed. Ryoko gritted her teeth and grabbed Ayeka's ankle with a growl, causing the purple-haired princess to fall face-first on the floor. Ryoko howled with laughter as she got back to her feet. Ayeka seethed for a few seconds before jumping up and engaging herself in a shoving match with Ryoko.  
  
As Ryoko was gaining leverage and about to push Ayeka over the back of the couch, the princess and the pirate heard a goofy voice coming from the living room. "Hi, kids! Guess what time it is?"  
  
"The Happy-happy Fun Hour!" Mihoshi shouted with the kids on the T.V. Ryoko and Ayeka let go of one another. The princess twirled on her heel to the image of a big blue dinosaur on the T.V. surrounded by a group of smiling children. Mihoshi had her hands clamped happily in front of her as she bounced with excitement on the couch.  
  
"How could she . . ." Ayeka started.  
  
". . . Beat us to the T.V.?" Ryoko finished. The princess and the pirate turned back to back, and slid to the floor with a sob.  
  
***  
  
"It sure is nice today," Sasami commented, sitting on one of Funaho's roots and gazing through the branches and leaves to the blue sky above. Tenchi shielded his eyes and looked up as well. The bright sun was filtering through the leaves, leaving bright spots mingling with shadow on the ground. With Funaho's great branches towering skyward, it looked as though she was reaching toward the sun. "Why do you want to spend time with me, Tenchi-niichan?" the girl asked, turning her large, pink eyes to him.  
  
Tenchi chuckled and touched her nose, causing her to giggle."Because I like you," he replied. Sasami hugged him and he chuckled again. "Well, that's part of it, anyway. Dad and Grandpa are getting pushy. They want me to choose one of you girls, so I've decided to spend some time with each of you to help with my decision."  
  
Sasami looked at him with a mischievous smile. "Don't you think I'm a little young for you, Tenchi-niichan?" she questioned. She giggled, blushing slightly. Her question caused him to blush too.  
  
"It's not like that!" he exclaimed defensively. "I just didn't want you to feel left out!"  
  
Sasami giggled. "I know," she said. "I was just joking." Tenchi's face turned redder, but he hugged her and they laughed together. "I'm glad to spend some time with you," she told them after their laughter had died down. "Usually, I'm too busy cooking and cleaning to have much time for anything else."  
  
"Yeah," Tenchi agreed with a nod. He held the young princess against him. "I guess sometimes we all get wrapped up in whatever it is we do, and it becomes more like we just live together than being like we're a family," he admitted. Sasami nodded against his chest. "But this is great, Sasami-chan. Maybe we should take a break from our chores everyday so we can have lunch together," he suggested.  
  
"That would be great, Tenchi-niichan!" Sasami exclaimed happily.  
  
They talked for a couple hours before Sasami told him that she should be returning to the house so she could start making lunch. Holding hands, they walked back to the house together. If everything went this well, it would turn out to be a really great day. 


	2. The Princess and the Pirate

Chapter Two: The Princess and the Pirate  
  
It didn't take long on Tenchi's part to get Ayeka to spend some time with him. It might have taken longer to decide what to do if Sasami hadn't suggested a picnic. The two went out with a basket lovingly prepared by Sasami. They began with a nice conversation as they ate, mostly talking about the weather and a few random events. Neither of them often watched the news, but Ayeka still knew a little about what was going on in the galaxy, and Tenchi was only too happy to let her tell him about them. They fell into silence. Ayeka politely chewed her octopus, while Tenchi ate his sushi.  
  
"Not really much to talk about, is there?" he asked.  
  
"No, not really," she replied in agreement. "It is funny that way, how you can talk to someone completely spontaniously, but when the same people plan some time together, they have a hard time figuring out what to talk about," she said.  
  
"Yeah," he agreed. "I guess I really don't know you very well, Ayeka-san. That's kind of funny, seeing as we've been living together for the last year," he chuckled.  
  
"Yes, but I am sure it would be very different if you and I had been living alone," she replied. He nodded.  
  
"It's kind of hard to get to know everybody when we're all in each other's way," he observed. The Juraian princess nodded. "So, Ayeka, won't you tell me about Jurai? I really haven't heard much about it from you and Grandpa," he said.  
  
"Oh. Well, Jurai is very beautiful," Ayeka started. "It is hard to explain. They sky is very different from Earth's. It is still blue, but the clouds are different. Most of the planet is green, with large fields and great trees. I know little of the world outside the palace, since I rarely left it." She smiled. She would tell him about Startica! She doubted he would now about it. "In the middle of summer, we celebrate Startica. It is much like Christams here, although it is, of course, not celebrated during winter. Startica is a happy time of celebrating and giving gifts. Everything is so beautiful, decorated with glowing lights."  
  
"It sounds nice," Tenchi commented. He sighed. "I wish Grandpa would have told me he was Yosho, but I guess he had his reasons for not telling me."  
  
"You still resemble a member of the royal family, Tenchi-sama," she told him. "You are learning the traditions of our people, although Onii-sama never told you as much. The sword art you are being taught is the sword art our people use," she explained to him excitedly. Tenchi smiled.  
  
They talked a little longer until Ayeka decided it was time for her to go in and start her chores. "It is my turn to do the laundry," she explained. Tenchi accompanied her to the house.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi found it more difficult to find Ryoko than he had expected. He didn't find her sleeping on her rafter, and he checked her room. When he went to Washu, she had told him she hadn't seen her daughter since lunch and to check outside.  
  
Following the genius's advice, Tenchi put his sandals on and went outside. It didn't take him long to find Ryoko. She was flying high above everything with Ryo-ohki perched on her head. She was smiling, and he saw the most peaceful expression on her face. He hadn't seen her looking so happy for a while. 'She must have gotten bored while Ayeka was gone,' he concluded. He waved to her, and when she noticed him, she grinned and faded from his view. Suddenly, she reappeared in front of him.  
  
"Hi, Ryoko," he greeted.  
  
"Hi, Tenchi," she replied. He was actually kind of surprised she wasn't already latched to him, but now that he came to think of it, she had been doing that a lot less lately. "How did things go with Ayeka?" she asked.  
  
'So she knew about that,' he thought. "Just fine. We had a nice picnic and she told me a little about Jurai," he replied. Ryoko nodded, seeming interested. "Do you want to do something with me?" he asked.  
  
Inwardly, Ryoko cheered. 'So it's finally my turn!' "Sure," she said. "What do you want to do?" she asked. She already had something in mind for them, but she wanted to make sure he hadn't planned anything before she made her suggestion. She had really wanted to do a lot more than what she had planned with him, but she knew it would be hard to squeeze it all into a couple hours.  
  
"I don't really know," he replied. "Do you have something in mind?" he asked.  
  
"Do you like fishing?" she asked.  
  
"I love fishing," he replied. As they walked back to the house to get the things they needed, he said, "You've really changed a lot over these last few months."  
  
She blushed slightly. "Well, Washu said that Zero was the half of me with my true feelings. I guess I can't help but show you how I really feel," she told him.  
  
He smiled. "I think I like you better like this," he told her.  
  
Her slim ears perked slightly. "Like what?" she asked.  
  
"Well," he said. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. Not after he had gotten so far with her. "Do I have to answer?" he asked.  
  
Ryoko's slim ears drooped slightly. "You don't have to if you don't want to," she replied.  
  
"Well," he repeated. "I like how . . . you pause to show your true self to me," he said. Ryoko looked at him with a smile. Now she looked so innocent. He now found it hard to believe that she had destroyed entire civilizations at Kagato's request. She still acted like she had before when everyone else was around, and he had to admit that this was the first time he had really seen this part of her. Well, other than when Zero replaced her.  
  
They returned to the house to grab fishing rods and bait. Ryoko laughed as she reminded him of when she went fishing with Ryo-ohki as the bait. Tenchi chuckled. He had to admit, that wasn't such a bad method, but Ryoko had to give her a lot of carrots for her efforts.  
  
As Tenchi and Ryoko headed to the dock that stretched half-way across the lake, Ryo-ohki ran out of the house and danced around Ryoko's feet, miyaa- ing happily. Tenchi and Ryoko laughed. Ryo-ohki miyaa-ed and jumped onto Ryoko's head.  
  
Tenchi felt happy with them around. Ryoko was affectionately scratching the little cabbit under the chin. They found a spot on the dock and sat down. They baited their lines and cast them into the water. Ryo-ohki seemed to sigh in relief when she saw that she wasn't the bait.  
  
"So, Tenchi," Ryoko said, holding the rod lightly in her hand. "What should we talk about?" "Um . . . I dunno," she replied. Her ears perked when she thought of something. "How's school?" she asked. "Oh, fine," Tenchi said. "I've been learning a lot of interesting things, but not nearly as interesting as some of the things Washu-chan teaches me."  
  
Ryoko laughed. She usually had to resist the urge to fall asleep when Washu was in lecture mode. She couldn't see how Tenchi could stand listening to her blabbing on and on about her science thing. "I don't do well when Washu tries to lecture me," she said. Tenchi laughed.  
  
"Ryoko," Tenchi said, looking at her.  
  
"Yes, Tenchi?" she asked, glancing at him over her shoulder.  
  
"What does it feel like to fly?" he asked.  
  
Ryoko seemed a little taken aback by the question. "I don't know if I can explain it," she said. She looked out over the lake, watching as the reflection from the sun weaved back and forth on the windblown surface. "It feels . . . free," she said at last. "I don't feel tied down to anything," she continued. "The sky stretches endlessly and it feels so liberating, like nothing can hold me back," she said.  
  
Tenchi smiled. "I wish I could fly," he said. There was a tug on his line and the young man realized that he had caught something. Quickly he reeled in his line to see a perfect silver fish flapping to and fro on the line. "Look Ryoko!" he exclaimed. Ryoko looked and smiled at the fish dangling from Tenchi's line. He grabbed it and brought it close to him. He gently removed the hook from the fish's mouth and tossed it into the bucket they had brought. Sasami-chan would be making fish for dinner tonight.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment. Tenchi just watched Ryoko. She looked so gentle just sitting there with Ryo-ohki sitting on her shoulder. The cabbit yawned and jumped into Ryoko's lap. She stretched and made herself comfortable before drifting to sleep. Ryoko absently stroked the cabbit's tiny head.  
  
Each of them caught a few more fish before Ryoko decided she had had enough with fishing. "Tenchi," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. He looked at her. "How would you like to fly with me?" she asked. Tenchi smiled gently.  
  
"I would love that," he replied. Ryoko picked up Ryo-ohki and the cabbit stirred and awoke.  
  
"Go on, Ryo-ohki," she said softly. "Go play with Sasami-chan." The cabbit miyaa-ed happily and jumped out of Ryoko's arms, running back to the house. Ryoko and Tenchi took the fish inside and gave them to Sasami. The little girl was pleased with the catch.  
  
The couple went back outside. Together, they looked up into the endless sky. Ryoko positioned herself behind Tenchi and firmly held his arms before gently rising into the air. Tenchi gasped as he saw his feet floating above the ground. "You might not want to look down for a while," Ryoko suggested as she and Tenchi began to rise higher.  
  
Soon they were soaring. Tenchi felt so happy that he felt a childish giggle gurgle from his throat. Ryoko laughed as she and Tenchi soared higher. She felt so happy being with the person she loved most, doing what she had longed to do with him from the beginning.  
  
"You know, Tenchi," she said softly. "When I was trapped in that cave, there wasn't a day I didn't watch you." Tenchi looked up at her. "I told myself that one day I would play with you." She glanced down at him, her golden eyes brimming with tears of joy. "I thought I would never have that chance." She laughed happily. "But here we are!" she exclaimed. "Here we are together."  
  
Tenchi smiled. "I'm glad to be here, Ryoko," he said. He looked down again. They were over Ryoko's cave now. He hadn't realized how far they had flown. He felt a drop of water land on his head. He looked up again and saw the tears streaming from Ryoko's eyes. "Are you okay, Ryoko?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, another tear dropping onto his face and running down his cheek. "I'm just so happy, Tenchi," she said. 


	3. Cops, Cabbits, and Scientists, oh my!

Chapter 3: Cops, Cabbits, and Scientists, Oh my!  
  
Tenchi headed back to the house, humming softly to himself. He had asked Ryoko if she would like him to walk her back, but she insisted that she wanted to stay outside and play a little longer. He smiled to himself. Flying with her had put him in such a good mood. He chuckled to himself as he slid the front door open.  
  
"Mihoshi," he called. He looked around. The blonde policewoman was nowhere in sight. "Mihoshi," he repeated. "Where can she be?" he asked himself. He had decided that with Mihoshi, he would take her to a movie and maybe grab a snack afterward. He knew she would enjoy that. He poked his head in the kitchen and saw Sasami and Ryo-ohki watching Grandpa gut the fish he and Ryoko had caught earlier. "Sasami," he said. The girl looked up at him.  
  
"Oh, hi, Tenchi!" she said happily. Ryo-ohki miyaa-ed nonsensically. Tenchi grinned.  
  
"Have you seen Mihoshi around here?" he asked.  
  
The girl looked around for a moment, and her large pink eyes fell on a point just behind him. "She's asleep on the couch," the girl replied.  
  
Tenchi looked behind him, and sure enough, there was Mihoshi, snoozing on the couch. Tenchi sweatdropped and wondered just how he could have possibly missed her there. "Thanks, Sasami," he said. He went to the side of the couch and gently shook Mihoshi's tanned shoulder, waking up the blonde.  
  
Her large blue eyes opened and blinked several times before falling on him.  
  
"Oh, Tenchi!" she exclaimed happily, not sounding sleepy in the least.  
  
"Hi, Mihoshi," Tenchi said as the blonde sat up and stretched. Her mouth opened in a gigantic yawn. "I was wondering if you would like to see a movie with me," he said. Mihoshi grinned.  
  
"Oh, would I?" she gushed enthusiastically. "Oh, that would be soo much fun, Tenchi!" she exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Great," Tenchi said. "Let's go." He and Mihoshi started for the door together. Tenchi looked into the kitchen at his grandfather. "Grandpa, when Dad gets home, will you tell him that Mihoshi and I went to see a movie?" he asked. Katsuhito nodded in affirmation. "Great. Thanks, Grandpa," he said. He slid the door open for Mihoshi and they left the house together.  
  
***  
  
Washu was in her lab, sitting on her floating pillow and eating a Popsicle that Sasami had brought her not five minutes ago. Her transparent laptop was in front of her, but since she was eating the sticky, frozen treat, she wasn't typing, and her screensaver of little crabs running across the screen was activated.  
  
The small genius had heard from Ayeka and Ryoko that Tenchi was spending time with all the girls that day. She had wondered when her turn would be, but then with a smile, she figured he was saving the best for last. With that, she turned back to her computer and resumed her work.  
  
***  
  
After a short bus ride into town, Tenchi and Mihoshi headed for the nearest theatre. The whole way, Mihoshi kept talking about this and that. Tenchi tried to pay attention, but he had long since lost track of where the conversation was headed.  
  
They went to the ticket booth and Tenchi faced Mihoshi. "What movie do you want to see?" he asked. Knowing Mihoshi, she would choose something like Monsters, Inc. or Harry Potter.  
  
He wasn't disappointed. "Harry Potter!" Mihoshi exclaimed enthusiastically, jumping up and down in excitement.  
  
Tenchi smiled. "Two adult tickets for Harry Potter," he said to the girl working the booth. He got the tickets and paid for them, and looking at the time, he realized there was half an hour until the show started. He figured that maybe they could have a snack now instead of after the movie. "Mihoshi," he said. "Why don't we get a snack while we wait for it to be time for the show to start," he suggested.  
  
"Oh, that would be so wonderful!" Mihoshi enthused. She sounded like it was the greatest idea Tenchi had ever had.  
  
"Great. Let's go get some ice cream," he said, guiding her away from the theatre. They walked to Baskin Robbins, which wasn't far away. He knew Mihoshi would love ice cream, especially on a warm day like this one.  
  
Moments later, he was sitting across Mihoshi with his double scoop of mint chocolate chip, and she was holding a chocolate and strawberry cone. He licked his ice cream in silence while Mihoshi gushed about all the things she had seen on patrol this morning with Yukinojo. He would have to be out of his mind to choose her! Imagine, entire days just like this, he thought to himself as Mihoshi continued babbling. I would die young, I think, he thought. He rested his chin in his hand and attempted to look interested in what Mihoshi was saying.  
  
***  
  
About fifteen minutes before the show was to start, Tenchi and Mihoshi left the ice cream parlor and headed back to the theatre. Mihoshi was still babbling about all sorts of things that made Tenchi's head swim if he paid too much attention. He just nodded his head until he felt like it was ready to fall off.  
  
They went inside the theatre and waited in line in the lobby to be let into the auditorium. Mihoshi just wouldn't quit talking. Tenchi cleared his throat and Mihoshi blinked.  
  
"Mihoshi," he said kindly. "Have you read the Harry Potter books?" he asked. Mihoshi blinked.  
  
"Oh, yes!" Mihoshi exclaimed. "I read them while I was on patrol. They are soo wonderful!"  
  
"I liked them too," Tenchi said with a smile. "They were very well written. I almost felt like I was at Hogwarts."  
  
"Really? Me too!" Mihoshi exclaimed happily. Tenchi sweatdropped. At least now he had a chance to get a few words in.  
  
"Do you think the movie will be as good as the book?" he asked. He mentally slapped himself. He sounded like he was talking to a little kid. Mihoshi didn't seem to notice. I guess she gets that a lot, he thought.  
  
"Oh, yes!" Mihoshi replied. "I think it will be. I saw the preview a while ago, and I thought it looked like it was going to be very good."  
  
After about five minutes, the usher pulled back the velvet rope and everyone streamed into the hallway, going to their appropriate auditorium. Mihoshi and Tenchi went in and found seats close to the front. Mihoshi didn't want to miss a thing. After locating their seats, Tenchi left to get some popcorn and soda, almost wishing that he was seeing this movie with anyone but Mihoshi. He imagined being there with Washu. They would have had a nice conversation at the ice cream shop. She would be so cheerful, and in turn, it would make him cheerful. He almost dreaded going back into the auditorium where Mihoshi was waiting for him, but he couldn't just leave her.  
  
He got a large tub of popcorn and two sodas. He sighed as he headed back to the theatre. At least she would have to be quiet during the movie, and then they would only have the short bus ride home. You can make it, Tenchi, he encouraged himself. I wish I had little dolls like Washu-chan's that could give me a little self-esteem boost, he thought as he went back inside.  
  
He walked down the aisle and back to his seat. He put the popcorn between him and Mihoshi and handed her the large soda.  
  
"Thank you so, much, Tenchi," Mihoshi said, putting the soda in the cup holder built into the arm of the chair. Tenchi smiled. At least she didn't spill it. He settled down in his seat. It wasn't long before the previews started.  
  
As he watched the movie, he couldn't help but think it was well-done. It followed the story nicely, although it was a bit too rushed in the beginning. Although he did realize that kids probably wouldn't be able to sit through the whole thing if it was much more than two hours long. He was impressed with how things progressed from the middle to the end, and he swore that everything looked just as he imagined it when he read the book. The characters looked just right. He smiled in spite of himself.  
  
By the end of the movie, he was in a good mood again, and he thought he could deal with Mihoshi's babbling on the way home.  
  
As they sat on the bus, he was amazed at how Mihoshi discussed the movie with him. She almost sounded like a critic as she praised the quality of film making just displayed. By the time they got home, Tenchi was in a really good mood again. He had to admit that he did have fun with Mihoshi, although he didn't think he would choose her.  
  
"Ryo-ohki!" he called. He went into the kitchen where Sasami was grilling the fish. Ryo-ohki was standing by the counter in her human form. "There you are!" he exclaimed. The cabbit-girl looked up and miyaa-ed happily, teetering over to him. He picked her up and hugged her. "Do you want to play with me, Ryo-ohki?" he asked.  
  
"Miyaa!" she replied. Tenchi laughed and carried her outside. The sun was beginning to set. It looked very beautiful.  
  
"I know," Tenchi said, setting her down. Ryo-ohki looked at him and blinked. "Let's play follow the leader!" Tenchi exclaimed. Ryo-ohki miyaa- ed in agreement. Tenchi began walking slowly so Ryo-ohki could keep up with him. As he slowly walked, he looked over his shoulder. Ryo-ohki was unsteadily walking behind him, looking like a toddler who had just learned how to walk.  
  
He turned around and Ryo-ohki teetered over to him. He knelt down and she sat in his lap. He hugged her closely to him. She felt like a real human child in his arms. "Ryo-ohki," he said softly. "Will you sing your song for me?" he asked.  
  
Ryo-ohki beamed and nodded. She began miyaa-ing to the tune of 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star,' rolling her hands at first. As she got to the end of her song, she put one fist on top of the other until she finished singing. Tenchi clapped to the pleasure of the little cabbit-girl.  
  
"You're such a good singer," he praised. "Do you want to learn a new song?" he asked. Ryo-ohki miyaa-ed and nodded. "I'm a little tea pot, short and stout, here is my handle," he sang, making the handle, "and here is my spout," with the other arm, he made the spout. Ryo-ohki followed him in the hand motions. "When I get all steamed up, here me shout, tip me over and pour me out," he sang, as he tipped over like he was pouring tea. Ryo-ohki tipped a little too far and tumbled off his lap, turning into a cabbit again. Tenchi laughed and picked up the small creature. Tears ran down her cheeks. He pulled a carrot out of his pocket. "Here," he said. "This is for being such a good sport."  
  
Ryo-ohki miyaa-ed happily and took the carrot. She began nibbling on it as Tenchi carried her back to the house. He gave her back to Sasami. "She learned a new song," he said. "Maybe sometime she can sing it for you," he said.  
  
***  
  
After leaving Ryo-ohki with Sasami, Tenchi went to the closet under the stairs that served as the entry to Washu-chan's lab. He slowly pushed the door open, hearing the clatter of the little door-crab that let Washu know when someone came in. The tiny scientist turned around and smiled when she saw Tenchi.  
  
"Hello, Tenchi," she said, turning away from her computer entirely. The screen and keyboard faded away as the red-head floated closer to Tenchi on her floating pillow.  
  
"Hi, Washu-chan," he greeted.  
  
"Is it my turn already?" she asked. Tenchi nodded. "Good. I have just the thing planned for us," she said. She snapped her fingers and a table appeared with another floating cushion at one end. "Have a seat," she invited. Tenchi sat down on the cushion and it scooted up to the table. Washu held up a finger and left for a moment. When she returned, she had food with her. She set it out. "I think a nice dinner would be appropriate, but nothing romantic. We're just friends, right?" she asked.  
  
Tenchi nodded.  
  
Washu floated to the table, sitting across from Tenchi. "How was your time with the other girls?" she asked.  
  
"It was a lot of fun. Sasami and I talked by Funaho, Ayeka and I had a picnic, Ryoko and I went fishing and flying, and I saw a movie with Mihoshi," Tenchi said as he and Washu took some of the food. "Did you make all of this?" he asked. The little genius nodded. "Wow. It all looks so delicious!" he exclaimed.  
  
Washu blushed. "Well, it's really nothing that magnificent, just something I threw together," she replied, blushing. Tenchi chuckled. They began to eat in silence at first.  
  
"Washu," Tenchi said. The genius scientist looked up at him. "I want you to know that you're one of my closest friends," he said. He picked at his food for a moment, waiting for Washu's reply.  
  
"You are one of my closest friends, too, Tenchi." She looked down, concentration written on her face. "And that is how I am content to let it remain," she said. Tenchi looked surprised. "I do admit that I am attracted to you," Washu continued, "but if I took you, it would break Ryoko's heart. I know how she feels about you, and to me, her needs come before mine." Washu set down her chopsticks and looked up at the darkening sky.  
  
"But--" Tenchi began. Washu looked down at him. There were emotions in her eyes that he didn't recognize.  
  
"I love my daughter, Tenchi. While she may be my last child, I want her to be happy," she said. "She may not feel the same way about me, but . . ." she paused. "I guess it's just my motherly instincts." She stood and walked over to him. "I want to know that she'll always have someone to be with her, Tenchi," she said, her voice breaking with emotion.  
  
Tenchi got off his cushion and hugged Washu.  
  
"After you and Ryoko spent your time together, she told me about it. It's not very often that she uses our link, but she was so happy just to be with you, Tenchi-sama. She didn't even care what she was doing, as long as it was with you," she said. "I want her to always be happy like that; so happy, that she is even willing to tell me all about it." She lowered her head, a tear dripping down her childlike cheek. "So I can at least feel like I'm her mother for a few seconds."  
  
Tenchi didn't know what to say. He hated seeing her so sad. They ate in silence until they were finished.  
  
"Thank you for spending time with me, Washu-chan," Tenchi said.  
  
The genius smiled, back to her normal, cheerful self. "It's no problem!" she exclaimed cheerfully. She watched Tenchi leave the lab and sank down onto her pillow again, another tear falling from her cheek. 


	4. Decision

Chapter Four - Tenchi's Choice  
  
Tenchi sat in his room, thinking. He had so much fun with everyone, that he was having a hard time deciding who to choose. As he thought about it, he realized that with most of them, it was like he had been spending time with friends. The ones he had really felt close to were Washu and Ryoko. He knew he would never forget flying with her.  
  
He rolled over and looked out the circular window to the moon-lit lake below. The reflection of moonlight was calming, and he found himself struggling to stay awake. By now, he was sure everyone was wondering who he would choose. He wouldn't mind choosing Washu, but to do that would to be going against her wishes, and he didn't want to do that. He sat up when he saw Ryoko exit the house. She whirled and danced with Ryo-ohki darting between her feet. He could almost hear the cabbit's happy miyaa-ing. He could see Ryoko's mouth open with laughter. He smiled gently. He did love her. He always had, but he had been turned off by the fact that she always hung on him and always fought with Ayeka. Ryoko stopped dancing, as if she sensed someone was watching her. She looked up in his direction and smiled. He waved at her.  
  
Within seconds, Ryoko and Ryo-ohki were in his room with him. Ryoko seated herself on the edge of his bed. "Do you mind if I join you?" she asked.  
  
"Not at all," he replied.  
  
"Have you decided?" she asked, sounding less eager than he expected. Her ears were drooped in concern. She knew how hard this was for him.  
  
"Almost," he replied. He edged closer to her and pulled her into his arms. Her body tensed for a moment before relaxing in his embrace. She thought for certain he had chosen someone else as he planted a tiny kiss on the top of her head.  
  
"I had so much fun with you, Ryoko," he said, holding her close. "More fun than I had with anyone else." He chuckled nervously. "I think I would have had more fun with Washu-chan if she hadn't been so serious."  
  
Ryoko laughed softly. "She has a tendency of doing that when you least expect it," she chuckled. Tenchi nodded. Ryoko snaked her arms around Tenchi's neck, resting her head on one of his slim shoulders. "I had a lot of fun with you, too, Tenchi," she said. Her voice was so soft, he had to strain his ears to hear it.  
  
"Ryoko," he said softly. "I think I've made my decision."  
  
***  
  
They went down together to find everyone waiting expectantly for Tenchi's decision. Even Nobuyuki had come from the city, excited by the prospect that his son had finally chosen one of the girls. He and Katsuhito were seated together on the couch with Ayeka beside her brother on the end. Sasami and Washu were seated on the floor beside Mihoshi. Ryo-ohki miya-ed happily and ran to Sasami, making herself comfortable on her head. Washu smiled at him encouragingly, as if she were telling him to go for it. Ryoko took a seat next to her mother on the floor.  
  
Tenchi cleared his throat, suddenly nervous. This was it. He had to tell everyone what he had decided. He knew everyone would be happy for him, maybe even Ayeka. He pushed his nervousness aside as he finally started speaking. "I just want you all to know that this was probably the toughest decision in my life." Katsuhito grinned. "But I think it was worth it. I had a great time with all of you, and it was really hard to pick just one of you. I love you all!" He looked at Sasami, deciding he would say something to each of them before he told them his decision. "Sasami-chan, I had a wonderful time talking to you. We really need to take some time every day just to talk or play."  
  
The blue-haired princess nodded with a grin.  
  
"Ayeka," he said, looking at Sasami's sister. "Thank you for telling me about Jurai. It was really interesting. Maybe I'll go there someday."  
  
Ayeka smiled and nodded.  
  
"Ryoko, thank you so much for showing me what it's like to fly. I never thought I'd get the chance, but you proved me wrong." He turned to Mihoshi. "Mihoshi, I had a lot of fun with you. Something I've noticed about you, is that someone can think they know you really well, and then you go and surprise them. No matter what anyone tells you, never change." He gaze then turned to Washu, whose smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "Washu, thank you for the wonderful meal. Now that I come to think of it, you and I are kind of similar to a mother and son, and I like that relationship. You teach me a lot of things, and I know I can always come to you if I need a good opinion on something."  
  
A tear slipped from Mihoshi's eye. She was so touched! Washu handed her a handkerchief, which she used to dry her eyes and blow her nose. "Keep it," the genius said when Mihoshi tried to give it back.  
  
"Well, like I said, the decision was tough, but I choose Ryoko," he said. He helped Ryoko from the floor and she hugged him. Everyone was smiling, even Ayeka.  
  
As they all began to congragate in the kitchen for the celebration Sasami had put together, Ayeka stopped Ryoko.  
  
"It looks like the best woman won," she said. "I probably will not be staying here, but I want to wish you good luck. Take care of him," she told her.  
  
Ryoko smiled. "I would have been happy for you if he had chosen you," she told her.  
  
"I know," Ayeka replied. They shook hands before joining the others in the kitchen.  
  
Everybody was talking and eating. Washu watched, almost giddy with excitement. Some of that, she had to admit, had come from her daughter, who was just so relieved that she finally had Tenchi. She didn't really pay attention to any of the conversation, as she was rather deep in her own thoughts. She was so happy that Tenchi had chosen Ryoko, but deep down, so far down that she almost didn't know it was there, she was disappointed he hadn't chosen her, even though she had told him not to. 'Why do I feel this way?' she asked herself. Why can't I just be happy that Ryoko has someone who will never hurt her intentionally? She looked deep into her cup of tea and saw her husband walking away with their son in his arms. A tear slipped down her cheek unnoticed. She drank her tea in a hurry, regardless of the fact that it was very hot and had burned her throat, and with a small request to be excused, she made a bee-line for the lab.  
  
Once the door had closed behind her, Washu sunk to the floor with a sob, not knowing where all this was coming from, but feeling relieved at the release she felt as she cried on the floor. All the emotions that she kept bottled up inside demanded to be freed as her shoulders shook with the intensity of her sobbing  
  
She didn't even here the rattle of her door crab as someone entered. She felt two firm hands grab her shoulders. She looked up and saw Katsuhito's old, wizened face.  
  
"How, how did you?" she asked between sobs.  
  
"I noticed something wasn't right with you," he said. He pulled the child- like scientist against him and offered her a shoulder to cry on, which she gladly took. "What is this, all of the sudden?" he asked, securing his arms around her as she cried.  
  
"I don't know," she sobbed.  
  
Katsuhito gently stroked her long, spiky, red hair, content just to let her get all her tears out. He sat with her for nearly twenty minutes before the tears finally ran dry. She sat up, wiping the remains of the tears from her eyes. The shoulder of Katsuhito's shrine robe was soaked. He offered her a hanky and she finished wiping her eyes and blew her nose. "Keep it," he said. "Now, what seems to be the problem," he asked, settling down for a talk.  
  
Washu sat still for a moment, gathering her thoughts. It was so out of character for her to just burst into tears without knowing why. "I had been thinking that I'm happy that Ryoko has Tenchi because he would never hurt her," she said in a whisper so soft, Katsuhito had to lean closer to her to hear. "I remembered my husband, who I had met at the Imperial Academy, how he had to leave me." She pushed back the tears as she felt them return. "I know he didn't want to hurt me, but he did. I missed him and the baby so much." She lowered her head. "Why do these things have to happen?" she shouted, looking up. "What did I do to deserve that?"  
  
Katsuhito put a hand on Washu's trembling shoulder. "You didn't do anything to deserve that," he said softly. "Unfortunately, life is that way. We have to take what is given to us without questions, or wondering why things happen the way they do." He squeezed her gently. "You have suffered a lot at the hands of fate, but you have taken it all into stride." He paused. "You buried those emotions, didn't you?" he asked. The red-headed scientist nodded. "Did you realize that someday you would have to deal with them?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I did, but this is supposed to be a happy occasion. I'm supposed to be happy that Ryoko found someone who would treat her like a goddess. I'm not supposed to be crying over it," she said.  
  
"Part of you may be jealous," Katsuhito suggested.  
  
Washu turned away. "Yeah," she said, "I suppose so. Maybe I'm asking myself why I can't have that kind of happiness." She looked at Katsuhito over her shoulder. "I'm so alone," she said. "So alone, and I never realized it until now." "I will stay with you as long as you wish," Katsuhito said. Washu nodded, resting her head on his steady shoulder. He held her in silence before he finally spoke, "I know some of the pain you hold. In the course of my long life here on earth, I had many people that I held dear that I had to watch pass on. I thought that perhaps being here would make my life shorter, but that was not the case. I sympathize with you, and I know how you feel," he said softly. Washu nodded drowsily. "Do you want me to stay?" he asked. She nodded again.  
  
***  
  
"It's so beautiful tonight," Ryoko commented, resting her head on Tenchi's slim chest as they sat together on the roof.  
  
"All the stars look so beautiful," he commented.  
  
"Washu was acting really strangely," Ryoko commented. Tenchi nodded. She didn't tell him that she had actually felt what Washu was feeling, which was a rare occurrence for her. After all, her bond with Washu really only went one way. Washu knew what she was thinking and feeling, and all Ryoko could really do was talk to her telepathically. She snuggled closer to Tenchi as a cool breeze whispered over her. She was happy, watching the stars with him. It was such a beautiful night. So perfect. She smiled in contentment.  
  
Tenchi looked down from the stars to look at Ryoko. A peaceful feeling had been upon him ever since that afternoon. He was happy that she had him now and didn't have to drape herself all over him to prevent Ayeka from getting to him. When she snuggled closer, he smiled, drawing his arms closer around her. He was happy with his decision, and he only hoped that Ayeka would get over it soon.  
  
The happy couple continued to watch the stars. When Tenchi saw a shooting star streaking across the dark night sky, he silently wished that this moment would never end. Ever.  
  
  
  
Owari 


	5. Author's Notes

Author's Note  
  
Oh, boy. I had written Change twice before I felt I was happy with it, until I realized that the original was just fine, but needed some editing. I owe a big debt of gratitude for those of you who reviewed the first Change. After re-reading your reviews, I realized that I didn't need to change it grossly to make it better. Sure, I'll have to write a seperate story about Washu and Ryoko, but hey, more fun for me!  
  
I realize that some people think that T/R and T/A fics have little imagination, but It was like one of my reviewrs said, that Tenchi/Washu or Tenchi/Mihoshi are pretty far-fetched outcomes. I tried to make this story more unique in my own way, and I'm sorry if you think I failed.  
  
Thank you to everyone who encouraged me to write sequals. With any luck, there will be some on the way, whether I turn this into a larger story arc, or just continue with life at the Masaki house, I hope you all stick around and see what I have in store. I'm sorry for my large lapses in writing, but unfortunately, some of my other interests get in the way until I suddenly look into my Tenchi archive on my computer or suddenly decide I feel like watching the OVA again. Please bear with me.  
  
Anyway, Change was originally going to be a Tenchi/Washu fic, but I realized that if I was going to make a larger story arc out of it, it would be a little hard with that outcome. Writing Ayeka was hard for me. She's the only Tenchi girl I really don't care for, but I did my best in this (hopefully :) ) final version of Change to apease the Ayeka fans. I realized it wouldn't do to have her act like a bitch, because that's simply not the way she is :) I hope I got her right this time.  
  
I think a big thanks goes to poetry-freak for the review I got on my last version of Change. Thanks for helping me realize that I got Ayeka wrong yet again. I hope this one works better.  
  
Anyway, please be kind enough to review. As you can probably tell, I've been working very hard to improve this fic, and your input is valued. Please tell me what you like and what you don't like, and of course, what I can improve on. Tenchi is the show I really want to master writing stories for, and I know that everyone here can help me with that :)  
  
Thanks for bearing with me. Feel free to e-mail me if you have reviews or suggestions, or ideas for future stories you'd like to see me write. You can just click on my name to check out my profile. I've got my e-mail addy and IM info there.  
  
Thanx again! -Ashikawa Yuki 


End file.
